That Butler, His Mate and Their Daughter
by Glace Aquarii
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis kembali bertemu dengan wanita yang sedikit mengubah sisi demon-nya setelah 9 tahun. Siapa sebenarnya Scarlet Clifford dan siapa anak perempuan yang berada bersamanya itu?


A/N: Hi! Kali ini Glace buat SebastianxOC. Semoga kalian suka dan jangan lupa reviewnya!

Warning: OC's POV, OOC, gaje, dekaka.

Diclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Toboso-sensei

* * *

**That Butler, His Mate and Their Daughter**

**SebastianxOC**

* * *

Kalau saja aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, semua hal ini tidak akan terjadi padaku. Aku masih akan berada bersama keluarga dan saudara-saudaraku, mentertawakan hal bersama, dan tidak memikirkan masalah seperti apa yang sedang aku hadapi. Sembilan tahun aku dibuang dan membesarkan anak ini sendirian sambil bekerja hanya karena satu hari bersama dengan seorang demon yang sekarang entah ada dimana. Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh? Terjatuh karena perkataan manis seorang demon. Kurasa aku tidak bisa menolongnya karena itu memang keahlian seorang demon.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Ma?" Aku menoleh kesisiku dari bangunan yang sedang terbakar perlahan, melihat seorang anak perempuan yang merupakan perpaduan sempurna dari kami. Kulitnya putih pucat, bibirnya merah muda alami, irisnya biru muda sepertiku, dan rambutnya hitam halus seperti demon itu. Setiap kali aku melihatnya, kenangan menyakitkan itu terus terlintas dalam kepalaku namun itu bukan berarti aku tidak menyayangi anakku Alice. Dia adalah suatu kebahagiaan dalam hidupku.

"Mama tidak tahu, sayang." Apartemen yang kami tempati selama sembilan tahun terbakar begitu saja karena kelakuan bodoh seseorang di lantai atas dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikan itu. Kalau saja aku terlambat keluar, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku dan Alice saat ini. Aku harus tetap hidup untuk membesarkan anakku dan kalau memang diijinkan, aku akan mempertemukan dia dengan sang ayah. Namun dimana, aku tidak tahu.

Kami hanya bertemu empat kali dan terakhir kalinya kami bertemu, hal itu terjadi lalu dia menghilang begitu saja seakan memang tidak pernah ada di muka bumi ini. Mungkin kalau aku sudah tahu dia demon sejak awal, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu dengannya. Sayangnya, aku baru tahu kalau dia demon saat aku hamil. Sebuah kehamilan yang tidak normal dan lebih cepat dari biasanya. Empat bulan yang menyakitkan diikuti dengan dibuangnya aku dari antara keluargaku.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Scarlet." Suara itu nyaris membuatku melompat keluar dari sepatu usangku namun aku berbalik dan bertemu dengannya, iris merah darah yang tidak natural untuk manusia, iris merah yang aku pikir sangat indah waktu itu. Aku ingin meneriakan namanya saat itu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa pun tentang dirinya. Dia tersenyum ke arahku dan kembali melanjutkan. "Bagaimana kabarmu dan siapa nona manis ini?"

Alice melihat demon itu dengan iris biru muda yang bersinar seakan menemukan sesuatu yang sangat mengagumkan untuknya. Kuakui demon pria ini memang sangat tampan dan memiliki karisma yang luar biasa. Bagiku dia adalah pria sempurna yang tidak akan pernah dapat kutemui lagi di dunia ini.

"Kami baik-baik saja walaupun sekarang rumah kami sedang terbakar," kataku yang mengalihkan iris biru mudaku pada bangunan yang sudah terbakar habis lalu menoleh pada Alice dan tersenyum lembut padanya. "Dia Alice, anakku. Perkenalkan dirimu padanya, sayang."

Anakku mengangguk senang dan mengambil langkah maju untuk memberikan _curts__e__y_ pada sang demon seperti apa yang sudah aku beritahu padanya. "Namaku Alice Clifford. Senang bertemu denganmu, tuan.."

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya. Namaku Sebastian Michaelis. Senang bertemu denganmu, Alice." Dia tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Alice perlahan. Aku bisa melihat Alice menikmati tiap detik sentuhan demon itu.

Aku mengambil waktu untuk mengamati demon yang berdiri di hadapan kami itu, melihat dan ingin menemukan perbedaan yang terjadi selama sembilan tahun kami tidak bertemu. Tidak ada yang berubah dari penampilannya, hanya pakaian butler hitam yang menggantikan pakaian bangsawan yang juga berwarna hitam waktu itu. Di dadanya juga tersemat sebuah pin dengan lambang yang sudah tidak asing dimata siapa pun, lambang keluarga Phantomhive. Dia butler keluarga Phantomhive sekarang? Demon tidak mungkin mau menjadi seorang butler rendah seperti ini kalau tidak akan mendapatkan sesuatu. Sang earl pasti menjual jiwanya pada Sebastian untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan sendirian.

Aku memutar otakku sebentar untuk menemukan alasannya dan mengingat kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Kebakaran besar yang menewaskan Earl Vincent dan Countess Rachel Phantomhive. Itukah alasannya? Kalau pun itu, kenapa aku peduli? Ancaman berada di depan mataku dan aku malah memikirkan hal lain yang menimpa seorang anak laki-laki yang bahkan belum pernah aku temui sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian tadi. Kalau kalian mau, aku dapat memberikan kalian pekerjaan di manor tempatku bekerja," tawar Sebastian. Awalnya aku ingin menolaknya karena perasaanku yang tidak menentu antara benci dan cinta untuknya. Tetapi, saat aku melihat Alice yang berbinar karena tawaran itu, aku memikirkan hal lain. Mungkin ini jalan yang sudah diberikan kepadaku untuk memperbaiki semuanya dan memperkenalkan Alice pada sang ayah yang tidak pernah ia lihat dan kenal sebelumnya. Kalau Sebastian mau mengakuinya.

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kamu melakukannya." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya dan kami berdua mengikutinya ke sebuah manor besar di luar London untuk bertemu sang tuan muda yang sangat dewasa meskipun usianya baru tiga belas tahun. Empat tahun lebih tua dari Aliceku.

Dia membawa kami masuk dan naik ke lantai dua untuk menemuinya. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan menerima kami dan bahkan memberikanku waktu libur pada hari minggu. Dia memerintahkan Sebastian untuk menyiapkan pakaian untuk kami dan menunjukan kamar kami yang berada di tempat para pelayan. Dia membawa kami ke sana dan membukakan pintu kayu berwarna coklat polos.

Kamar yang tidak terlalu besar juga tidak kecil, sebuah tempat tidur queen size berada di tengah dalam balutan bed cover putih polos, sebuah lemari pakaian besar di sisi kanan, dan meja belajar di sisi kiri. Lebih besar daripada kamarku di apartemen itu.

"Apa kalian menyukai kamar kalian yang baru?" Tanya Sebastian setelah aku dan Alice masuk ke kamar itu. Alice langsung berlari dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur dengan tawa yang manis. Dia benar-benar menyukai tempat ini.

Aku mengangguk perlahan dengan senyuman. "Terima kasih, Mr. Michaelis."

"Aku akan sangat menghargainya kalau kalian hanya memanggilku dengan Sebastian," katanya. "Persiapkan diri kalian karena aku akan memperkenalkan kalian dengan para pelayan yang ada disini." Lalu dia pergi dan menutup pintu.

Perkenalan dengan orang asing tidak pernah membuatku nyaman. Itu selalu membuatku gugup, tapi kalau aku akan bekerja disini berarti aku harus melakukannya. _Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak menyukaiku dan tidak bisa menerimaku bekerja disini?_ Pikiran itu terus menghantuiku selama aku membantu Alice membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi dan memakaikan pakaiannya yang baru, sebuah gaun sederhana berwarna coklat muda dengan pita berwarna putih di bagian belakangnya. Kemudian suara Alice kembali menarikku pada kenyataan, suara manisnya yang mengatakan seberapa senang dia bisa berada dalam sebuah manor yang sangat besar, bertemu dengan tuan muda yang dia anggap sangat baik meskipun auranya dingin, dan dapat bertemu dengan Mr. Sebastian yang ia anggap sebagai penyelamat.

Semua perkataannya membuatku merasa bersalah. Kalau saja aku tidak melakukan itu dengannya dan bersama dengan pria yang sudah ayahku tentukan, kita tidak akan ada di jalanan, kita akan berada di antara orang-orang yang menyayangi kita. Namun aku sadar, bila aku tidak bersama dengan demon itu Alice tidak akan pernah ada. Kalau saja Alice tahu kalau orang yang ia anggap penyelamat itu adalah orang yang telah membuat kami berada dalam neraka. Namun aku disini bukan untuk pembalasan melainkan untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

Setelah aku membersihkan diriku dan mengenakan gaun sederhana berwarna biru muda yang berada di lemari pakaianku, aku kembali ke kamarku dan menemukan Sebastian berdiri di depan pintu kamar kami. "Kalian sudah siap? Mereka semua berada di dapur, menunggu kalian." Sebastian tersenyum namun aku tidak tahu arti atau pun kebenaran di balik senyuman itu.

Dia membawa kami ke dapur yang diisi oleh dua orang pria berambut pirang, satu orang wanita berambut marun, dan satu orang pria tua berkacamata yang sedang meminum teh di pinggir ruangan.

"Semuanya." Sebastian menepuk tangannya sekali untuk menarik perhatian semua pelayan yang sedang bekerja mempersiapkan bahan makanan dan dalam sekejap mereka semua berdiri dalam satu garis menyamping untuk mendengarkan Sebastian. Lalu dia menatapku, memberikan pesan untuk memperkenalkan diriku.

"Aku Scarlet Clifford dan ini anakku Alice, mulai hari ini kami akan bekerja di Phantomhive manor." Aku dan Alice membungkuk sedikit ke arah mereka. "Mohon bimbingan kalian."

Wanita muda berkacamata bulat tebal itu segera menghampiriku dan memegang kedua tanganku. "Akhirnya dua teman perempuan. Namaku MeyRin, house maid disini. Senang dapat bertemu dengan kalian, Mrs. Scarlet dan Alice."

Pria muda berambut pirang dengan beberapa jepitan merah mendekati kami dan menatap kami dengan iris emeraldnya. "Selamat datang di Phantomhive manor. Aku Finnian, tukang kebun, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Finny." Dia berlutut agar bisa setinggi dengan Alice dan tersenyum padanya. "Kamu sangat manis, Alice."

"Terima kasih," gumam Alice pelan. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena dia tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan orang seperti Finny sebelumnya. Kami selalu bertemu dengan orang yang bersikap jahat pada kami dan menganggap kami sebagai sampah.

"Aku Baldroy, koki disini, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Bard." Aku tidak begitu suka melihat rokok tidak menyala tergantung pada bibirnya, tapi sepertinya dia pria yang baik meskipun terlihat sedikit kasar. "Dan ini Mr. Tanaka, house stewart."

"Ho ho ho."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah mereka. Sebastian menepuk tangannya sekali lagi, menandakan para pelayan untuk kembali bekerja walaupun tampaknya mereka kesulitan untuk menjauhkan diri dari Alice. Aku senang tidak ada yang menanyakan dimana ayah Alice karena aku pasti akan kesulitan untuk menyembunyikannya meskipun aku sudah membohongi Alice sejak ia masih sangat kecil dan bertanya dimana ayahnya.

Berbohong padanya membuatku merasa sangat bersalah. Alice adalah anak baik yang sangat polos dan lugu pada usianya yang sudah sembilan tahun. Terkadang aku merasa aku terlalu melindunginya dari dunia luar namun pemikiran membiarkannya bebas tanpa pengawasanku membuatku takut. Dia memang setengah demon, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang dapat ia lakukan bila sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya.

Aku juga masih menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Alice dan Sebastian, sebuah kenyataan yang mungkin akan kusembunyikan seumur hidupku karena aku sudah tidak akan pernah kembali ke sana.

"Scarlet, bisa bicara denganmu sebentar?" Suara Sebastian menyadarkanku dari duniaku sendiri, aku segera mencari Alice yang ternyata sedang membantu MeyRin dengan kentang. Aku mengalihkan iris biru mudaku pada sang butler dan mengangguk. Kami berdua berjalan ke luar dari dapur, menyusuri lorong itu sehingga kami berada cukup jauh dari sana. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau aku dapat bertemu denganmu lagi setelah kamu menghilang begitu saja sejak hari itu."

Aku menghilang begitu saja? Dia lah yang menghilang keesokan harinya tanpa jejak. Aku mencarinya selama berhari-hari dan sama sekali tidak dapat menemukannya. "Aku tidak menghilang, aku berada di London selama satu minggu lalu pulang karena tidak dapat bertemu denganmu."

Dia memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sedikit terhibur dan aku merasa dia mempermainkanku. "Lalu siapa dia?" Tanpa perlu menanyakan siapa yang dia maksud, aku tahu siapa yang dia tanyakan.

"Anakmu," jawabku dengan kedua tangan yang kulipat di depan dada. Aku harus menahan emosiku, aku tidak mungkin menang melawan seorang demon dalam hal fisik.

Iris merahnya menatapku tidak percaya sebelum dia menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Itu tidak mungkin."

"Tidak mungkin katamu? Aku hanya pernah melakukan itu denganmu dan karena itu aku di buang oleh keluargaku!" Kedua tanganku mencengkram lengan panjang gaunku. "Mereka menyuruhku untuk membuangnya, tapi aku menolak. Anak seorang demon, apa yang kamu harapkan? Di balik iris biru mudanya adalah iris merah menyala."

"Kamu tahu aku seorang demon?" Tanyanya lalu bertindak seakan pertanyaan itu tidak pernah ia tanyakan. "Kenapa kamu menolaknya? Dia tidak akan membawa sesuatu yang bagus dalam hidupmu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu membawa kami masuk? Setelah sembilan tahun berlalu dan kamu menemuiku sekarang." Kuku tanganku mulai membuat lubang pada lengan gaunku dalam usaha menahan amarahku dan keinginan untuk memukulnya.

Dia menoleh ke arah lain, jelas sekali menghindari tatapan tajamku. "Aku hanya membutuhkan pelayan untuk melayani tuan muda dan aku tahu kamu bisa melakukannya dengan baik."

Tawa mengejek keluar dari mulutku. "Hanya itu? Masih banyak orang di luar sana yang bisa melayani tuan muda. Siapa yang tidak ingin melayani keluarga Phantomhive?"

Dia berbalik. "Sulit mencari yang dapat dipercaya. Sekarang kembalilah bekerja."

"Kamu pikir aku dapat dipercaya?"

"Mama! Mr. Sebastian!" Alice keluar dari dapur dan berlari ke arah kami dengan senyuman lebarnya yang sangat manis. "Mr. Bard akan memasak dengan menggunakan sesuatu yang hebat!"

Sepertinya Sebastian tidak senang dengan apa yang dia dengar karena dia meminta kami menunggunya disana dan tidak boleh mendekati dapur sampai ia mengatakan boleh. Dia segera berlari kesana untuk melakukan apa pun yang tidak kami ketahui dan kembali dengan senyuman palsunya.

"Kenapa kita tidak boleh kesana, Mr. Sebastian?" Tanya Alice seraya memiringkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri, tanda kalau dia bingung kenapa kami tidak boleh kesana.

"Bard tidak boleh menggunakan alat itu karena akan sangat berbahaya bagi semuanya," katanya. "Bagaimana kalau kamu membantuku membersihkan silverware, Alice?"

Mendengar dia meminta bantuan dari Alice ingin membuatku tertawa. Seorang demon yang dapat melakukan apa pun meminta bantuan. Mungkin dia akan melakukan sesuatu pada Aliceku? "Aku takut Alice hanya akan merepotkanmu, Mr. Sebastian."

Alice menatapku dengan tatapan memelasnya yang tidak bisa aku tolak. Siapa yang mengajarkan dia melakukan itu. "Mama, aku ingin membantu Mr. Sebastian. Boleh ya?"

Aku menghela napas dan menganggukan kepalaku lemah. "Baiklah, jangan merepotkannya ya." Alice memeluk kedua kakiku dan memberikanku dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Setelah itu mereka berdua pergi dan menghilang di balik lorong. Aku hanya dapat berharap demon itu tidak melakukan sesuatu pada Alice. Meskipun dia setengah demon, kekuatannya belum keluar menjadikan dia seperti manusia biasa walaupun sebenarnya kami bukan manusia.

Aku merapikan gaunku yang sedikit terlipat dan kembali ke dapur untuk melakukan apa pun yang sedang para pelayan lakukan. Sembilan tahun di London mengajarkan banyak hal padaku termasuk bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan.

Malamnya, aku berbaring di kasurku bersama Alice. Dia menceritakan semua pembicaraannya dengan Sebastian hari itu dan merasa kalau dia bersama dengan ayahnya sendiri. Aku hanya bisa membuat senyuman palsuku terlihat tulus dimatanya dan terus mendengarkan seberapa besar keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan sang ayah yang entah berada di mana.

"Mama, ceritakan lagi cerita itu." Dia bangun dari posisi tidurnya, iris biru mudanya bercahaya saat menatapku. "Aku ingin mendengarkannya lagi."

"Cerita bagaimana aku bertemu dengan papa?" Dia tidak pernah memintaku menceritakan dongeng yang anak kecil minta dari orang tuanya, dia hanya akan memintaku bercerita tentang pertemuanku dengan demon itu. Berulang kali, selama bertahun-tahun. "Mama yakin kamu sudah bosan mendengarnya sekarang."

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan mendengarnya," katanya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak merasa pusing setelah melakukan gerakan ekstrim itu. "Kumohon.."

Iris biru muda yang menatapku memelas, aku tidak dapat menolaknya lagi. Aku berdehem dan membetulkan posisiku agar merasa lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya. "Aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah pesta yang di adakan oleh temanku di London. Aku berdiri sendirian di bawah tangga, melihat hiasan indah dan orang-orang yang berdansa dengan sangat senang di lantai dansa."

_Aku berdiri di bawah bayangan tangga, tidak tertarik pada pria dan wanita yang berdansa di tengah ruangan meskipun aku ingin mencoba untuk berdansa. Berada di ruang yang penuh dengan orang membuatku sesak._

_Aku mengenakan gaun biru muda yang sesuai dengan mataku, lengannya berhenti tepat pada bahuku, dan aku menggunakan sarung tangan panj__a__ng yang berhenti pada lengan atasku. Iris biru mudaku bersinar saat melihat gemerlap pesta namun napasku berhenti saat aku melihatnya._

_Di sisi lain ruangan yang sangat jauh itu, iris biru mudaku bertemu dengan iris merah ruby yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Pria itu tinggi, terlihat pucat dalam balutan pakaian formal berwarna hitam namun tetap mempesona, rambut hitamnya bersinar seperti bulu burung gagak. Disekelilingnya beberapa wanita muda mengajaknya berdansa, tapi dia berjalan ke arahku yang bersembunyi dalam bayangan._

_Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan memberikanku sebuah senyuman yang dapat meluluhkan hati semua wanita. "Shall we dance, my Lady?"_

_Aku meletakan tanganku di atas tangannya yang di lapisi sarung tangan putih lalu kami memasuki lantai dansa dan mengambil perhatian semua orang namun bagiku saat itu yang lain tidak lah ada, hanya aku dan dia. Kami berdansa sesuai dengan beat, bergerak dengan sangat indah seperti angsa yang sangat anggun dan mempesona. Meskipun dia hitam dan aku biru._

_Setelah lagu selesai, kami saling memberi hormat kemudian dia mengambil tanganku dan menciumnya. "Senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda, my Lady. Saya sangat berharap dapat bertemu dengan Anda lagi."_

"Mama masih tidak tahu kenapa dia memilihku dari semua wanita yang jauh lebih cantik dariku," kataku dengan senyuman tipis. "Dia bisa mendapatkan siapa saja yang dia inginkan waktu itu."

Alice bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menatapku dengan kedua iris biru muda besarnya. "Mama adalah perempuan yang paling cantik yang pernah ada."

Aku tertawa pelan. "Tidak sampai kamu besar nanti dan melihat dirimu di cermin. Kamu akan jauh lebih cantik dari mama, Alice."

"Papa akan kembali, kan?" Tanyanya seraya menatap langit-langit. "Kapan dia akan kembali, Ma?"

"Mama tidak tahu, Papa sangat sibuk bekerja untuk kita berdua." Dia kembali pada posisi tidurnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. "Sekarang tidurlah, besok kita harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk bekerja. Selamat malam, Alice."

"Selamat malam, Mama."

_Setelah itu berminggu-minggu berikutnya, kami selalu bertemu di tiap pesta yang aku hadiri. Dalam balutan biru dan hitam, berdansa sampai semua lagu berakhir dan berpisah dengan cara yang sama. Lalu hal itu terjadi, pada pertemuan kami yang keempat, dia menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak dan aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentangnya. Pria yang namanya saja aku tidak tahu._

_"Apa kalian melihat pria tinggi berkulit pucat berambut hitam dan beriris merah?"_

_Hari demi hari kuhabiskan untuk mencarinya namun jawaban yang kuterima adalah sama. Tidak. Semuanya tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya, tidak ada yang pernah berbicara dengannya. Semua itu membuatku bingung dan takut. Apa semua itu hanya mimpi? Tetapi, harusnya aku tahu.. Iris merah darah itu hanyalah milik mereka, demon._

"Harusnya aku dengar nasihat yang selalu orang tua berikan pada anaknya untuk berhati-hati dengan orang asing," bisikku pelan.

Satu bulan berlalu sejak hari itu, hubunganku dengan Sebastian tidak dapat di katakan membaik atau pun memburuk. Tanpa aku sadari aku menjadi sosok ibu untuk tuan muda dan semua pelayan terkecuali sang demon butler, Mr. Tanaka bahkan memperlakukanku seperti anaknya sendiri. Semuanya juga menyukai Alice dan selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik seolah anakku itu adalah adik mereka sendiri. Alice tampak sangat mengagumi Sebastian dan selalu mengikutinya kemana pun.

Sayangnya hal itu tidak hanya disadari olehku, tapi juga oleh para orang yang menginginkan harta Phantomhive. Malam itu, tuan muda sudah kembali ke kamarnya bersama sang butler yang akan membantunya mandi dan mengganti pakaian sedangkan kami para pelayan kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Lima menit setelah semuanya kembali, terdengar suara kencang dari luar. Aku dan Alice berlari keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi saat bertemu dengan MeyRin yang masih berada dalam balutan pakaian maidnya tanpa kacamata dan kedua tangannya memegang senapan, Bard dengan flamethrower andalannya, dan Finny dengan tangan kosong.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanyaku cemas pada ketiga pelayan yang berwajah sangat serius, berbeda saat mereka pada siang hari yang terus melakukan kesalahan. Alice berada dalam pelukanku, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya jauh dalam keadaan yang tidak jelas seperti apa yang kami hadapi saat ini.

"Scarlet, Alice, lebih baik kalian segera kembali ke kamar kalian dan kunci pintunya dengan rapat." Mr Tanaka berjalan ke arah kami dengan ekspresi yang tidak kalah seriusnya. Dia tampak siap melakukan sesuatu.

Kurasa aku tidak bisa menerima penjelasan apa-apa dari mereka saat ini sehingga aku membawa Alice kembali ke kamar kami dan mengunci pintunya. Aku duduk di atas kasur, menyandarkan punggungku pada dinding di belakang dan Alice duduk di pangkuanku. Iris biru mudaku tidak pernah meninggalkan pintu kamar yang mungkin saja akan terbuka dengan paksa nanti.

"Mama, aku takut." Alice berbalik dan memelukku erat, seperti sebagaimana anak kecil bertindak saat ketakutan. Aku membalas pelukannya dan mengucapkan kata-kata untuk menenangkannya dan menyakinkan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. "Mr. Sebastian akan melindungi kita, kan? Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, kan, Ma?"

Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin lagi sekarang, rasanya semua usaha yang aku lakukan untuk memperbaiki semuanya tidak berbuah apa-apa. Aku mendengar langkah kaki kasar mendekat, menginjak dedaunan yang ada di luar jendela. Bukan hanya aku yang menyadarinya, Alice juga.

"Alice, bersembunyi di dalam lemari." Aku membantu Alice masuk ke dalam lemari besar itu dan menutupnya dengan memberikan sedikit celah agar dia dapat bernapas. "Jangan keluar atau pun mengeluarkan suara."

Dia melakukan apa yang aku katakan dan aku dengan tangan kosong siap menghadapi siapa pun yang ada di luar. Jendela kamarku pecah karena dorongan dari luar dan seorang pria bertubuh besar masuk ke dalam kamarku. Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya saat melihatku seperti puas dengan apa yang ia temukan.

"Kamu harus ikut denganku, Miss." Dia terus berjalan maju dan aku berjalan mundur hingga aku membentur dinding dan dia berada beberapa langkah di depanku. Segala usaha untuk melarikan dan membebaskan diriku darinya kulakukan, tapi dia terlalu kuat untukku. Pada akhirnya dia berhasil menangkapku dan membawaku pergi.

Aku tidak tahu kemana dia membawaku, tapi aku yakin sangat jauh dari Phantomhive manor. Setidaknya bukan Alice yang tertangkap dan sekarang Sebastian harus mengurus anaknya sendirian. Mau atau tidak mau. Pikiran itu dapat menghilangkan ketakutanku untuk sementara sebelum aku di lempar dan di ikat pada sebuah kursi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kamu inginkan dariku?" Tanyaku pada penculik itu dengan tatapan tajam, mengabaikan banyaknya orang yang ada disana lengkap dengan senjata.

"Kamu akan membawa banyak uang untuk kami," kata pria itu dengan senyuman lebar yang membuatku jijik.

Aku tertawa saat mendengar mereka. Mendapatkan uang banyak dari Phantomhive? Jangan bercanda. "Aku ini hanya seorang pelayan. Apa kalian tidak salah? Dia tidak akan memberikan kalian uang hanya untukku."

"Kami dengar kamu berbeda. Kamu sangat berharga untuk bocah itu," katanya penuh dengan percaya diri. Akhirnya kamu tahu perasaan tidak enak yang selalu menghantuimu sejak minggu lalu. "Dia menerimamu padahal kamu tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti pelayan gila lainnya."

Pelayan gila dan aku tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa? Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kalian kagum padaku. "Tentu saja ada alasan di balik itu namun aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian rahasia Phantomhive. Bagaimana pun Phantomhive terkenal dengan pelayanannya pada tamu."

Teriakan terdengar dari luar, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan keras dan silverware berterbangan menusuk para pria yang mengelilingiku itu hingga tidak ada yang tersisa. Aku mengangkat wajahku dari tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa itu dan melihat butler keluarga Phantomhive yang terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Mr. Sebastian?"

Dia berlutut di depanku dan melepaskan ikatanku dengan satu tarikan. Saat aku ingin berdiri, dia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kupikir akan dia lakukan lagi, dia memelukku. Sangat erat seakan tidak akan pernah ia lepaskan.

"A-Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Aku tidak berusaha melepaskannya karena seluruh tubuhku seakan membatu saat bersentuhan dan merasakan kehangatan yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang pernah ia rasakan dulu sebelum dunia berubah menjadi dingin. "Mr. Sebastian?"

"Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padamu, Scalet. Aku tidak ingin kamu menghilang lagi." Dia membenamkan wajahnya pada bahuku, aku dapat merasakan helaian rambut hitamnya menggelitik sisi wajahku.

"Ka-Kamu takut? Seorang demon?" Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan. Demon tidak merasakan cinta, mereka juga berbohong. "Bukankah kamu akan lebih senang kalau aku tidak ada?"

"Kamu telah membuatku meragukan kalau demon tidak memiliki perasaan terutama cinta," katanya perlahan lalu menarik tubuhnya sehingga aku dapat melihat iris merah darahnya yang sedikit memperlihatkan ketakutan. "Maafkan aku. Kalau aku tahu kamu memiliki Alice waktu itu, aku tidak akan pergi."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu pergi waktu itu?" Iris biru mudaku digenangi oleh air mata.

Dia tidak mengalihkan matanya sama sekali dariku. "Itu karena aku merasakan apa yang seharusnya tidak aku rasakan. Perasaan hanya membuat seorang demon menjadi lemah karena itu aku meninggalkanmu. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak peduli dengan itu semua."

Aku tersenyum padanya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

Setelah beberapa menit berada dalam posisi seperti itu, kami melepaskan diri dan dia berdiri. "Kita harus segera kembali atau anak kita akan menghancurkan seluruh manor karena kamu menghilang. Kita tidak bisa meremehkan setengah demon." Dia tertawa kecil lalu mengangkatku bridal sytle.

Anak kita? Aku senang sekali saat mendengar itu. Akhirnya Alice akan memiliki seorang ayah yang ia inginkan sejak dulu. Aku tidak yakin dia dapat menerima kenyataan kalau dia setengah demon dan ayahnya seorang demon, tapi Alice pasti sangat senang dapat bertemu dengannya.

Dia membawaku keluar dari tempat itu dan melompati atap-atap agar para manusia tidak dapat melihat kami. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu dapat membawa anak demon. Kemungkinan manusia dapat melakukan itu sangatlah kecil."

Mungkin ini saatnya aku memberitahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku dan Alice lagi, kan? "Itu karena aku bukan manusia biasa. Aku adalah sea nymph dari sungai Thames."

"Nymph? Selama ini aku pikir kamu.."

"Anak bangsawan biasa? Nymph sangat suka datang ke pesta yang diadakan manusia sama seperti demon," kataku perlahan. "Alice bukan hanya setengah demon, tapi juga setengah nymph."

"Itu kenapa kamu sama sekali tidak berubah sejak sembilan tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Sebastian.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya. "Kamu juga tidak berubah sama sekali," kataku. "Jadi, kapan kamu akan memberitahu Alice?"

"Setelah aku membicarakannya dengan tuan muda," kata Sebastian diikuti dengan helaan napas. "Secepatnya."

Aku tidak dapat memaksanya, lagi pula hubungan pelayan dalam sebuah manor harus berdasarkan dengan persetujuan sang tuan meskipun kami berdua bukan manusia. Pelayan tetaplah seorang pelayan sampai masa kontrak Sebastian dengan tuan muda habis.

"Aku senang akhirnya kita dapat menjadi satu keluarga."

Itulah apa yang aku pikirkan sebelum akhirnya Sebastian mengatakan kalau Ciel meminta kami pergi dari manor.

"Kenapa? Apa karena kesalahan yang kulakukan? Atau Alice terlalu ribut?" Aku bertanya padanya dengan sangat tidak percaya. Aku hanya memintanya bertanya pada tuan muda tentang Alice dan ini yang aku dapatkan. Apa mungkin tuan muda tidak menyukai kenyataan kalau Alice adalah anak dari Sebastian?

"Ini demi keamanan kalian," kata Sebastian yang menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Tuan muda tidak bisa membiarkan kejadian kemarin terulang kembali."

Kejadian dimana aku di tangkap oleh beberapa orang untuk harta keluarga Phantomhive. Aku tidak bisa menolak, tidak ada yang dapat melawan keputusan dan perintah sang tuan muda. Aku mengangguk lemah pada Sebastian, memutuskan untuk kembali memotong semua hubungan karena berada bersamanya akan sangat berbahaya. Setidaknya sampai kontraknya dengan tuan muda selesai. Aku tidak tahu kapan, aku hanya dapat menunggu.

"Baiklah, aku akan membereskan pakaianku dan Alice lalu pergi dari sini."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kereta kuda yang akan membawa kalian kembali ke London," katanya. Lalu memelukku saat aku berbalik untuk kembali ke kamar. "Berhati-hatilah sampai aku datang."

Aku meletakan tanganku di atas tangannya dan tersenyum. "Aku dan Alice akan baik-baik saja, Sebastian. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir." Satu masalah selesai, sekarang bagaimana caranya memberitahu Alice yang sudah sangat menyukai tempat ini.

Alice tidak bisa menerimanya dengan mudah namun akhirnya dia mengerti dan membantuku merapikan semua barang-barang kami. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada semuanya termasuk sang tuan muda, kami masuk ke dalam kereta kuda dan melambai sampai mereka semua tidak terlihat.

"Tuan muda sudah menyiapkan tempat tinggal untuk kita. Mama hanya perlu mencari pekerjaan lagi," kataku pada Alice yang masih melihat keluar melalui jendela belakang. "Kita akan bertemu dengan mereka suatu saat nanti."

Alice kembali duduk di sebelahku dan tiba-tiba saja kereta kami berhenti dengan tidak mulus. Aku melingkarkan kedua lenganku untuk menahan Alice agar dia tidak terlempar. "Mama, ada apa?" Tanyanya ketakutan.

Aku baru saja akan menjawab saat pintu kereta itu di buka dari luar oleh seorang pria dalam balutan pakaian berwarna hitam yang bahkan menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya. Penjahat di pagi hari seperti ini? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di London akhir-akhir ini. Terpaksa aku menggunakan kemampuanku untuk membuat orang itu menjadi gila, tapi ternyata bukan hanya satu orang yang datang. Aku tidak bisa terus menggunakan kemampuanku yang sudah lama sekali tidak aku gunakan.

Satu orang menarikku dan Alice keluar secara paksa lalu memisahkan kami. "Alice! Lari dari sini!" Aku berteriak sebelum orang yang menarik tanganku menamparku kencang, membuat sisi bibirku robek dan darah segar mengalir keluar.

"Mama!" Alice masih berdiri disana, menatapku dengan kedua iris biru muda yang kemudian berubah menjadi iris merah menyala. Ini tidak bagus. "Lepaskan mamaku!"

"Apa yang salah dengan anak ini?" Tanya seorang pria yang berada di dekat kereta lain. "Di-Dia siluman?"

"A-Alice.." Aku dapat melihat kuku jarinya menghitam dan taringnya memanjang. Kenapa sekarang? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku hanya nymph dengan kekuatan menyembuhkan. "Alice, jangan lakukan itu!" Kuku hitamnya memanjang dan sekarang dia berlari ke arahku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia membunuh.

Aku menarik paksa tanganku dan berdiri di depan pria yang menangkapku. Hal terakhir yang terjadi sebelum aku jatuh adalah bisikan nama Sebastian dari mulutku, rasa sakit yang bersarang pada punggung bagian bawahku, dan suara pelan Alice yang memanggilku.

_-Normal point of view, Phantomhive Manor-_

Semuanya berdiri di depan kediaman Phantomhive manor setelah Scarlet dan Alice selesai membereskan barang mereka yang tidak begitu banyak. MeyRin dan Finny meneteskan air mata, bahkan Bard berkaca-kaca. Tanaka menepuk bahu Scarlet dan tersenyum sedih padanya. Ciel hanya mengatakan kalau dia sudah menyiapkan tempat tinggal untuk kedua orang itu.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi ya, semuanya." Scarlet melihat Sebastian untuk terakhir kalinya dan masuk ke dalam keretanya setelah membantu Alice untuk masuk.

Setelah kereta itu tidak terlihat, para pelayan juga sang tuan muda kembali masuk ke dalam manor kecuali Sebastian yang masih mengamati kereta itu dari kejauhan.

Saat dia kembali, MeyRin memberikan sebuah surat yang ditujukan pada sang tuan muda dari sang ratu. Sang butler pun segera menuju ruang kerja Ciel dan memberikan surat itu setelah ia bukakan.

"Mengenai hilangnya orang tanpa sebab di London," kata Ciel setelah membaca surat itu. "Scotland Yard tidak bisa menemukan pelakunya seperti biasa."

"Penculikan dengan korban wanita muda berambut gelap dengan mata biru muda yang terjadi di London akhir-akhir ini," kata Sebastian mengingat lalu sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya. Seorang wanita muda berambut biru tua dengan iris biru muda yang berada di dekatnya selama satu bulan. "Scarlet."

Ciel melebarkan kedua matanya. "Dia bisa menjadi korban selanjutnya. Kenapa itu bisa melewatiku begitu saja?"

Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan ledakan aura gelap yang cukup kuat. Sebastian menoleh ke luar jendela.

_"Sebastian.."_

Dia bisa mendengar panggilan pelan Scarlet dengan sangat jelas dari sana meskipun wanita muda itu berada cukup jauh darinya. "Tuan muda, saya harus menyelamatkan pasangan dan anak saya."

"Sebastian, ini perintah. Bawa Scarlet dan Alice kembali."

"Yes, my Lord."

Sang demon butler langsung menghilang dari ruangan itu dalam sekejap mata, berlari dengan kecepatan demon menyusuri jalanan yang kereta kuda tadi tempuh untuk membawa pasangan dan anaknya ke London. Dia tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk menemukan Scarlet dan Alice yang dikelilingi oleh banyak orang.

_-Scarlet point of view-_

Aku terjatuh begitu saja di jalanan, semua orang itu sudah mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Alice yang masih menatap mereka dengan iris merah menyala yang tentu saja bukan milik manusia. Mereka pasti akan menangkap Aliceku dan membunuhnya, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka melakukan itu padanya.

Kuku hitam tajamnya terarah sempurna pada dua orang yang mengelilinginya. "Alice," panggilku pelan dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada. Aku sangat membenci saat ini, aku tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatanku sendiri untuk menyembuhkan lukaku.

Beberapa dari mereka mengarahkan pistolnya pada Alice dan siap menarik pelatuknya kapan pun. Aku ingin berdiri dan melindungi Alice, tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan dengan kondisi tubuh seperti itu.

Suara tembakan terdengar, aku memejamkan mataku. Aku tidak sanggup melihat Alice tertembak di depan mataku.

"Senjata kalian ini tidak akan melukai putriku." Suara Sebastian membuatku menoleh, aku bisa mendengar dari suaranya itu kalau dia sedang menyeringai. Di tangannya terdapat beberapa peluru yang tidak berhasil mencapai Alice. Dia bergerak dengan cepat dan melemparkan peluru itu hingga beberapa dari orang itu mati. Senyuman palsu terukir pada wajah tampannya. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian karena telah menyentuh apa yang menjadi milikku." Iris merah darahnya berubah menjadi merah menyala seperti Alice.

Alice berlari ke arahku dan berlutut. Aku memegang sisi wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut padanya. "Kamu tidak apa-apa, sayang? Kamu pasti lelah karena ini pertama kalinya kamu berubah."

Dia memperhatikan kedua tangannya lalu kembali menatapku sebelum ia alihkan pada Sebastian. "Jadi ini apa yang aku dapat dari papa?" Tanya Alice. "Kekuatan demon."

Aku mendapat perasaan kalau dia sudah mengetahui siapa Sebastian sebenarnya. "Tunggu.. Darimana kamu tahu itu kekuatan demon dan papamu.."

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian waktu itu," kata Alice. "Satu dari banyak kemampuan demonku, kan? Mama dan Papa pasti melupakan itu saat membicarakannya di lorong."

Dapat kurasakan tubuhku melemas, bukan karena pengakuan Alice melaikan kurangnya darah dari tubuhku. Mataku mulai tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Sebastian sudah menyelesaikan semua penjahat itu dan sekarang berlutut di sebelahku.

"Kurasa aku harus menitipkan putri kita padamu, Sebastian. Aku tidak yakin dapat melalui ini," kataku dengan senyuman sedih.

Dia membalas senyumanku. "Kamu melupakan sesuatu, Scarlet. Bukan hanya kamu nymph disni." Iris merah darahnya beralih pada Alice. "Kamu bisa menyembuhkan lukanya dengan kekuatan nymph dari mama, Alice."

"Mama seorang nymph?" Tanya Alice tidak percaya. Sebastian membantuku untuk duduk dan Alice meletakan tangannya di atas lukaku. Perlahan aku bisa merasakan lukaku membaik. "Mama!" Alice melompat dan memelukku erat. "Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan papa tapi mama meninggalkanku."

Aku membalas pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Sebastian yang juga tersenyum melihat kami.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang? Tuan muda ingin bertemu dengan kalian," kata Sebastian yang membantu kami berdiri. "Ingin berlomba dengan papa, Alice?"

"Tentu," jawab Alice antusias.

"Kurasa itu tidak akan adil untukku," kataku tertawa kecil. Dasar kedua demon ini. Apa mereka lupa kalau aku nymph dan baru sembuh?

"Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah," kata Sebastian yang kemudian mengangkatku bridal style. "Kita mulai Alice." Lalu mereka berdua berlari dengan sangat kencang bahkan melompati pepohonan.

Mulai hari itu kami memulai kehidupan kami sebagai sebuah keluarga. Walaupun pada akhirnya Sebastian terikat seumur hidup dengan Ciel yang di ubah menjadi seorang demon. Akhirnya kami berempat menjadi keluarga dan tinggal di tempat dimana semuanya sama.

* * *

Fin~


End file.
